Nuclear Destroyer
The Nuclear Destroyer is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *30 (legacy) *59 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = ∞|mobility = *80 *20 (weight *35 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 500 |accuracy = |level_required = 32|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is a heavy machine gun with long barrel and the useless iron sight. Attached to the feed system on the player side is the belt of nuclear machine gun rounds. Strategy It has devastating damage, high fire rate, infinite capacity and average-low mobility. Tips *Use the singular grenade to inflict mass carnage on crowds of players. *NEVER rocket jump using this, as you will just kill yourself. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The infinite ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *This can easily mow down the large group of enemies with ease. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *In Siege, use this weapon when multiple enemies are blocking the ram. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. *Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium/long-range combat, and its ammo's travel time are instant. *Fire it at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *Because of the Nuclear Destroyer's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Its projectiles are not affected by gravity, allowing you to use this in long ranges. Counters *When its projectiles explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who fired the projectile, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Avoid going into tight hallways with these users, for you will not be able to avoid they're bullets. *In close range use shotguns or flamethrowers to easily counter users, as hopefully they won't be dumb enough to bomb themselves at close-range. *The slow mobility makes its users easier to be pinned down. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear as a target to a teammate or enemy player. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the fact that this weapon's projectiles have abnormally large area damage and efficiency. *No automatic weapon stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since ultimate damage and Radiation skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *Never stay still if you find yourself fighting a user of this weapon. Constantly being on the move will lessen your chances of being even if in perfect range of the machine gun. *Due to the weight of the weapon, people who use this move generally slow, so pick them off with light, but powerful weapons. Firing sound *Mech Heavy Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This is based on the South Korean Daewoo S&T Motiv K12 machine gun. *In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more. But the nuclear launcher only affects a small blast radius. *It resembles the Heavy Machine Gun but with the longer barrel but no stock. *If the bullets are fired high into the air, the projectiles will explode before touching the ground, yet the pool of radiation it leaves behind will remain suspended in the air. *It has instant travel time. *It is one of the few weapons with infinite ammo. Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Themed